Christmas Eve
by Gwendolyn2412
Summary: The curse has broken. Regina is an outcast, effectively a prisoner in her own home and Emma just can't stand the thought of Regina being alone at Christmas. Regina/Emma, rated M for later chapters. My first OUAT fic, all reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina, I know you're in there," Emma called through the front door of 108 Mifflin Street, raising a hand to knock on the glass once again. "Open the door."

There was a moment of heavy silence, followed by the slow staccato sounds of the Mayors' designer heels as they rapped against the wooden floor of her hallway.

"Go away Miss Swan." The Mayors' voice was hard, laced with just a hint of anger.

"No. I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Then you'd best make yourself comfortable out there." The former Queen bit back, exasperatedly.

"Regina just open the door so we can have a regular conversation like normal people." Emma peered through small window next to the door as she spoke, glimpsing the regal woman's form visible halfway down the hallway. Even with the poor lighting she could tell the brunette was immaculately dressed, despite being alone in the comfort of her own home. She was wearing that grey dress, the one that always caused Emma's gaze to linger just a fraction too long on the Mayors' shapely form whenever she ran into her around town. The one she had been wearing the first time they'd met. The one Emma had struggled to get out of her mind ever since. Not that she'd ever admit it to Regina.

"We have nothing to talk about. Now get off my porch." Both women fell silent for a moment, almost companionably, until there was a sliding sound followed by what could only be the sound of Emma Swan plopping herself unceremoniously on the floor outside. Regina gritted her teeth. It never failed to amaze her how skilful Emma was at infuriating her, always knowing exactly what to do to push her buttons.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing?"

"Making myself comfortable." The Mayor could sense the idiotic grin plastered over the blondes' face, even if she couldn't see it. She growled in frustration and started to turn away from the door, content to let the fool sit outside her house for as long as she wanted. Before she even managed one step the other woman spoke again, her words causing Regina to freeze where she stood.

"I came to check you were ok." Of all the things Regina could have expected to come out of the younger woman's mouth that evening, those words were certainly not amongst them. She considered pretending not to hear and continue her recession into the study where she could ignore the blonde from the comfort of her expensive sofa, glass of apple cider in hand. Instead, she found herself disarmed and walking towards the door. With one hand braced against the wood, she gracefully lowered herself down it, her back pressing against the cool surface, legs tucked under her. Why the blonde cared was a mystery to her but she couldn't bring herself to ask and thereby sound like she was even remotely interested in knowing why Emma Swan did anything. That would mean admitting to the infuriating blonde, and herself, that she did in fact want to know exactly why Emma was sat on her porch at 8pm on Christmas Eve instead of being at home with the Charmings and their son.

Their son.

Theirs.

Regina wasn't one to share anything, preferring instead to dominate every situation in its entirety. Racking her brain, she found she couldn't pinpoint exactly when she had stopped thinking of him as solely hers and started to refer to him as 'theirs'. The thought unsettled her.

"Regina?" The blonde tried again. "Are you…..ok?"

Alarmingly, the Mayor felt the urge to admit just how not 'ok' she was to the insufferable woman on the other side of the door, but managed to squash that desire immediately. She was not going to confide in Emma Swan.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" The words came out sounding just a fraction too nonchalant for Regina's liking and she cursed silently. It would have fooled anyone else. Emma however….

Emma rolled her eyes to herself from her spot on the other side of the door. Well now she knew Regina wasn't ok; her superpower had just pinged off the charts. She sighed.

"Look Regina, save us both some time. I know you're not ok. You know you're not ok. We all know you aren't ok. We can go through this whole song and dance while I freeze to death outside or," The blonde paused to brush off a tiny money spider that had ventured onto the sleeve of her red leather jacket, "You can just let me in now, we can deal with this and I won't die of hypothermia."

"Well if you insist on wearing that insult to fashion you call a jacket in December, when it's below freezing, then you deserve the consequences dear." Despite herself, Regina felt herself smile at the exchange; she had missed the sparring these past few weeks.

"Don't kid yourself, you love this jacket."

"You may want to book an appointment with the cricket, Miss Swan," She retorted easily, noting the shuffling of Emma's body against the door as she tried to keep herself warm, "One of us is delusional, and it isn't me."

Emma stood up in an effort to generate some heat to warm herself, the temperature finally getting to her. Regina was right, she should have worn a warmer coat.

"Are you going to let me in?" The words were soft, almost whispered. The silence that followed them was heavy, fraught with unasked questions. Then, just as Emma was about to give up, there was a click as a key was turned in the lock and the door swung open, revealing the Mayors' frame silhouetted against the hallway.

Green eyes met brown. Emma exhaled slowly, automatically allowing her eyes to roam briefly over the former Queens body before snapping back to meet the brunettes defiant gaze. Maybe this had been a stupid idea.

"Did you come to talk or did you come to imitate a goldfish?" A smirk curled at the edges of Regina's mouth; she was used to the effect she had on people. This she could handle. This she could control. She turned and started to walk away, perhaps putting more sway into her hips than she usually did. "While you're deciding I'll be in my study. Close the door behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma closed the door to the mansion, her fingers pushing firmly against the wood until it clicked into place. Now she was inside, she found herself faltering slightly. On the drive over to Mifflin Street, she had been so determined to see the brunette, to show her that she didn't have to be alone, especially tonight of all nights. Being an orphan, Emma had spent too many Christmases alone, or with people that didn't give a shit whether she was there or not. She knew all too well, how lonely Christmas could be for someone who didn't have a family, or in Regina's case, for someone who had actually had a family, then lost it when her curse had been broken by said orphan. Yes, Regina may have been the Evil Queen. She may even still be the Evil Queen for all Emma knew, but the thought of the brunette being alone for her first Christmas without Henry in 10 years saddened the younger woman. She was here to resolve this conflict, no matter what.

Making her way down the hall, she shrugged her jacket off, the warmth of the house a stark contrast to the temperature outside. Regina was waiting for her in the study, elegantly perched on one end of a black leather sofa, high heels discarded on the floor. She held a glass of apple cider out to Emma, who accepted it with a silent nod of thanks and took up residence on the opposite end of the sofa. Much to Regina's chagrin the blonde proceeded to hang her jacket over the side of the chair, seemingly oblivious to the numerous coat hooks she had walked past on the way to the study. Regina's jaw clenched but she said nothing, not wanting to give the infuriating saviour the satisfaction.

Emma suppressed a small smirk; she knew her jacket was driving Regina crazy. Taking pleasure in the small victories was an essential part of how the sheriff dealt with the former Queen. As the smirk threatened to become a chuckle, she quickly cleared her throat.

"Regina, I came by because I wanted to see how you were," Emma said, turning her body to face the older woman. "I know it must be hard being here without…." She trailed off as furious eyes met her own. There was such a ferocious anger burning in their murky, chocolate coloured depths, the sheriff had to stop herself from physically recoiling at the intensity of emotion portrayed in them. _No wonder everyone had been terrified of the Evil Queen_ , Emma thought to herself grimly.

"Without my son," Regina snapped, draining her glass in one smooth motion and rising to refill it. "Tell me Miss Swan, seeing as you are the one who took him from me, why on earth do you care?"

Emma took a deep breath; she had expected some hostility. This is Regina she reminded herself, hostile is her default setting. If there was one thing the younger woman had learned about the brunette sitting opposite her, it was that Regina loved an argument. She thrived on competition and facing an opponent in a battle of words. So much so that Emma strongly suspected if the adversary were capable enough, even when the former Queen didn't win, Regina found the battle itself enough to satiate her need for a victorious fight. It was one of several personality traits that despite everything that had happened between them, Emma actually liked about the Mayor; there was something about seeing Regina riled up that enticed her, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Despite wanting to rise to the challenge of a good argument, she took another slow breath before replying calmly.

"I care because I know what it's like to be alone, Regina. Truly alone," She said quietly, watching the other woman pour amber liquid into her glass in a generous measure. "It's not something I'd wish on anyone."

A harsh laugh escaped the lips of the brunette, "Even me, Miss Swan?"

"Especially you." Emma said quietly. The ensuing silence as both women considered Emma's words stretched on uncomfortably until Regina tore her gaze away from intense green pools with a small shake of her head. Whatever hopes a small part of her held regarding the meaning behind those two words, dismissed definitively.

"I don't believe you. If that were true, you wouldn't have taken my son away from me." Regina was speaking in a calmer manner but the intensity of emotion remained. Several conflicting trains of thought were running through her mind and she kept flicking from anger over the loss of her son to hope that her and Emma could sort everything out. The blonde confused Regina immensely. Ever since she had turned up in Storybrooke, the woman had infuriated the Mayor, but equally infuriating was the knowledge that each encounter had left her wanting to see more of the younger woman.

Emma ignored her comment, instead taking the opportunity to sip some of her cider as she chastised herself. Just as she had been on the cusp of making progress she had to go blundering in with her size tens; now wasn't the time to examine _those_ types of feelings. Her eyes flitted round the room as she mulled things over. There was a distinct absence of Christmas cheer. No tree or decorations on display. _She probably hasn't bothered because Henry isn't_ _here_ the blonde thought sadly.

"Regina, I can't imagine-"

"No Miss Swan, you can't. You can't possibly imagine what it's like. To be there for every diaper, every fever, every scrape and every tantrum. To be there after he was given up by his birth mother who then waltzes back into his life ten years later and takes him away after being absent from all the hard times," Regina felt her voice start to break and paused in an attempt to regain composure. She hadn't meant to express so much emotion, to lose control like that in front of the sheriff. "You may have given birth to him, but I raised that child Emma. He is my son."

"Ours." Emma corrected without thinking, the word just rolling off her tongue automatically.

"Our son," Conceded Regina, tilting her glass towards Emma in acknowledgement. "What I'm saying is, I want to be a part of his life. I've earned that right. It's just…well….I'm afraid I've never really learned how to share."

"We'll work on it, I've gotta' admit this shared parenting thing is new to me too," Emma winked at the brunette and Regina felt her abdomen flutter in a manner she found most disconcerting. The blonde reached out and took hold of Regina's hand, their fingers lacing together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "But we really need to start working things out, for Henrys' sake. Why don't I bring him round for a bit tomorrow? I'm sure he would love to see you."

"I'd like that," Regina admitted, trying to focus on anything other than the feel of the saviours' hand in hers and the effect it was having on her. "But what about your Mother, I'm hardly on her list of most trusted people am I?"

Emma squeezed the hand intertwined with her own. "I'll figure it out. Besides, we have a bigger problem right now," At the brunettes' quizzical look, the blonde laughed. "Don't worry, it's fixable."

Emma stood up suddenly, her hand sliding out of Regina's, much to the Mayors' concealed disappointment, before turning back to the older woman with an adorably excited grin on her face. "Where do you keep your Christmas decorations?"

* * *

 **A/N:- Happy New Year! This chapter has been through what feels like countless rewrites, I only hope the finished product is satisfactory. Please review if you have time, all feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
